


Interlude IV

by hoc_voluerunt



Series: SPQR [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Friendship, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_voluerunt/pseuds/hoc_voluerunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vannus and Menna talk about love and marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude IV

            Vannus had just come out from hours of surgery on a man’s skull. Menna had been with him throughout, learning and helping, and they sat together afterwards, on a rough bench on the street, with their hands still reddened with blood. Vannus washed his instruments with vinegar and tried not to remember the wife’s echoing sobs.

            “Would you marry me?” he asked, without looking up. Menna startled, and stared at him, with first a blank then a furrowed brow.

            “Is that a serious question?” she asked, with vinegar dripping from her fingers.

            Vannus shrugged. “I’m not _asking_ you to,” he elaborated; “but I’m serious about whether you _would.”_

            Menna sighed, and returned her eyes to the street and their cleaning. “I suppose so,” she said, eventually. “I mean, all things considered. We have good jobs, we get along. I _do_ like you, Piso, and I know you like me.” She smiled to one side, and he glanced over and returned the expression. “We could raise a small family, and we’d probably be happy. I could live like that.”

            “But you don’t _want_ to,” Vannus finished for her, and her smile bloomed.

            “No, not really,” she quipped. “After all, we’re just as happy now. And, well…”

            Vannus’ sidelong glance became a turn towards her when she pressed her lips together, half a smile and half an exquisitely tragic frown.

            “Menna?”

            “There was – another midwife, I used to know…” she explained, not without hesitation. “I’m still a little heartbroken over her.” She turned her expression on him, and he smiled in return.

            “I’m getting old,” he remarked, without adding comment to her bared emotion. “Next thing you know they’ll start calling me a spinster. I’m sure our emperor could think of a new tax for that.”

            Menna snorted with him, and dried her hands on a rag.

            “Any more of those knives left to clean?”

            “The clean ones need sharpening,” Vannus said, with a nod to the pile of instruments on his left. “If you don’t mind.”

            They smiled together, and Vannus mused on hearts, broken and breaking, and still to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> As if in recompense for such a short update, I bring good news! Good friend and delightful artist [Bilvy](http://bilvy.co.vu/) recently opened up some chibi commissions, and I totally caved and asked for Celatus and Vannus. [And look what I got!](http://cuddlytogas.tumblr.com/post/75357496858/so-the-wonderful-bilvy-recently-opened-up-a-few) Absolutely fucking _adorable darlings_ , that's what. Enjoy!


End file.
